


Bonzinho

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Chanyeol se orgulhava muito de ser um bom garoto para Baekhyun.





	Bonzinho

Tudo tinha começado com uma simples pergunta:

— Você acha que consegue?

Baekhyun sabia onde podia pisar com Chanyeol; conhecia o namorado como a palma da própria mão e tinha inclusive o ajudado a descobrir seus próprios limites naqueles tantos anos de relacionamento, conduzindo-o por todas as coisas que Chanyeol queria experimentar, não importasse quão estranhas fossem. Chanyeol era um cara muito safadinho, com uma lista imensa de fetiches, enquanto Baekhyun costumava dizer que seu único fetiche era ver o namorado em completa agonia por causa do tesão; Chanyeol chamava-lhe de sádico, o que provavelmente era verdade, mas não reclamava. Era um arranjo que servia aos dois, afinal.

Ainda assim, porém, Baekhyun não sabia muito bem o que esperar ao fazer sua proposta. Tinha pesquisado e planejado tudo para que a experiência fosse segura e prazerosa para ambos, porque Chanyeol não merecia nada diferente, mas Chanyeol nunca demonstrara menor interesse por cenas em ambientes públicos — era muito reservado para isso. Era até estranho pensar na diferença entre Chanyeol, o professor de música, e a persona desavergonhada que ele assumia entre quatro paredes; o abismo entre ambas as facetas era tão grande que Baekhyun, mesmo depois de tantos anos, se pegava sendo surpreendido às vezes. Como, por exemplo, quando Chanyeol levantou a mão de onde estava deitado no colo de Baekhyun e levou-a até sua face, desenhando as feições do namorado com a ponta dos dedos para dizer:

— Eu consigo muitas coisas se a minha recompensa for boa. — Virou a cabeça e beijou a barriga de Baekhyun na pele logo acima do cós da calça. — O que eu vou ganhar de recompensa se eu for um bom garoto pra você, Baek?

As mãos que acariciavam os cabelos de Chanyeol pararam seu movimento por um instante antes de Baekhyun pegar um monte de fios e puxar sem muita força, bebendo do modo como a respiração de Chanyeol pareceu vacilar.

— Você pode pedir de mim o que você quiser quando chegarmos em casa. Que tal?

— O que eu quiser?

Os cabelos foram puxados com mais força; Chanyeol gemeu e Baekhyun mal conteve um sorriso.

— O que você quiser.

— Tudo bem, então — concordou Chanyeol e foi tão fácil que Baekhyun se perguntou se tinha ouvido direito. Chanyeol por acaso tinha  _entendido_ o que o namorado lhe propusera? Baekhyun estava prestes a perguntar de novo, só para confirmar, mas parou diante do olhar que Chanyeol lhe lançava; pálpebras caídas e um sorriso a brincar em seus lábios abertos, brilhantes pela língua que insistia em serpentear por ali. — Com uma recompensa dessas, como eu poderia dizer não, não é mesmo? — Virou a cabeça novamente, dessa vez roçando o rosto no pau de Baekhyun por cima da calça, parando apenas após alguns minutos para cantarolar: — Quando começamos?

 

>><<

 

A mesa reservada tinha sido cuidadosamente escolhida por Baekhyun, assim como suas próprias roupas e também as de Chanyeol, cujo terno assentava em seu corpo como se tivesse lhe sido feito por medida e o fazia parecer mais elegante do que nunca.  _Estou um daddyzão da porra,_ comentara Chanyeol antes de saírem de casa, e Baekhyun até rira da ironia da coisa, porque aquela era exatamente a imagem que Chanyeol passava — e não podia estar mais longe da realidade.

O garçom que veio atendê-los encarou-os com reprovação velada enquanto os levava para sua mesa, mas Baekhyun não lhe deu muita atenção; se fazia cara feia para o fato de um casal de homens estava comendo em seu restaurante, uma coisa inocente daquelas, imagina qual faria se descobrisse o que ambos estavam prestes a fazer? As pessoas se doíam por coisas pequenas demais, pensava Baekhyun, e era por essas e outras que ele gostava ainda mais de Chanyeol, que não se coçava por causa de praticamente nada. Tudo podia ser integrado ao jogo em tempo integral de ambos — se previamente combinado, Chanyeol entendia que absolutamente tudo era válido.

— Está pronto, Chanyeol? — perguntou, pegando a mão do namorado e aplicando-lhe uma leve pressão com as suas próprias. — São só três itens.

—  _Só_ três itens, né? Só imagino quais são. — Chanyeol sorriu, parecendo muito tranqüilo. — E quais são?

Baekhyun intensificou o aperto.

— Você vai descobrir. Pronto?

Chanyeol deu de ombros.

— Teste meus limites, gracinha.

— Ah — disse Baekhyun, a voz baixinha, largando do namorado para tirar o bolso um pequeno controle remoto e girando o botão que o fazia funcionar. — Pode ficar tranqüilo. Eu vou testar.

Chanyeol engasgou-se quando o vibrador começou a funcionar dentro de si, arregalando os olhos e mordendo os lábios para engolir um gemido.

— As regras são poucas, bebê — sussurrou Baekhyun, brincando com a intensidade das vibrações, Chanyeol se remexendo inquieto na cadeira. — Ninguém pode descobrir o que estamos fazendo, então, nada de gemer, tudo bem? — Deixou a vibração no máximo por alguns instantes e então as baixou para a menor configuração, rindo pelo modo como Chanyeol suspirou de alívio. — Você vai se sentar aqui do meu lado, vai chamar o garçom e vai pedir um prato para a gente comer. Depois que comermos, você vai dançar comigo. Você não pode gozar. Ainda está dentro?

— Hm... estou.

— Se quiser parar...

Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

— Eu digo vermelho, Baekhyun, já sei.

Baekhyun deu uma risadinha.

— Sempre bom confirmar, não é mesmo? Senta aqui do meu lado. — Chanyeol escorregou para o espaço ao lado de Baekhyun na mesa, mordendo o lábio inferior ao arrastar a cadeira para ajeitar sua posição. — Vamos ver se você consegue ser um bom menino para mim.

Por debaixo do forro de seda finíssima que cobria a mesa, Baekhyun escorregou a mão pelas coxas de Chanyeol em um toque lento e deliberado, apertando o pau dele por cima da calça de levinho antes de, com a prática de quem já tinha feito aquilo milhares de vezes, tirar o botão da casa, descer o zíper e enfiar a mão dentro da cueca para masturbar Chanyeol do jeito que ele costumava gostar.

— Chanyeol, chama o garçom — lembrou-o Baekhyun, sem parar os movimentos do pulso, vidrado no jeito como Chanyeol, de olhos semicerrados, pareceu demorar alguns segundos para registrar sua fala. — Chama, Chanyeol.

A mão de Chanyeol tremia, mas ele obedeceu, suas coxas tremendo pelo esforço colocado pelo homem para se manter imóvel.

— Escolhe qualquer coisa do cardápio — ordenou Baekhyun, acelerando o movimento do pulso, dando um sorrisinho cruel ao ver Chanyeol fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás, os lábios abertos num gemido mudo. — Lembra das regras, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lhe encarou com uma tentativa falhada de desaprovação. Um rubor começava a se espalhar por suas bochechas, gotas de suor brilhando na extensão de sua testa e pescoço.

— Você é um filho da...

—- Senhores? — disse o garçom, encarando a proximidade de ambos com cara de pastel. — Querem fazer seus pedidos?

— Nós...  nós... nós... — Chanyeol tentou começar, piscando algumas vezes quando Baekhyun esfregou a cabeça de seu pau do jeito que geralmente o fazia gritar e, ao mesmo tempo, aumentou dois graus a intensidade do plug que vibrava dentro de si. — Nós... Queremos um vinho.

— Um vinho? Qual vinho?

— O... o...  — Chanyeol apertava a borda da mesa como se esta pudesse salvá-lo. — Não entendo muito de vinho? — Riu trêmulo. — O melhor que você tiver.

O garçom revirou os olhos.

— Tudo bem, vou garantir o melhor vinho do cardápio para vocês. Algo para comer, talvez?

Uma gota de suor frio escorreu pelo pescoço de Chanyeol; Baekhyun acompanhou fascinado o seu movimento.

— Ah... Vocês têm... Macarrão?

Baekhyun conteve a duras penas a sua vontade de gargalhar.

— Macarrão? — O garçom franziu as sobrancelhas. — Temos o macarrão à bolonhesa especial com molho de...

— Ah! — exclamou Chanyeol, sem se conter, quando as vibrações dentro de si subiram ao nível máximo. Baekhyun sentiu o pau do namorado pulsar em sua mão, todo melado, e sorriu consigo mesmo ao ver Chanyeol se desembestar para consertar a situação: — Pode trazer qualquer um. Qualquer macarrão. Tudo bem?

O garçom encarou-o longamente por alguns segundos, semicerrando-lhe os olhos, ante de dar de ombros e parecer decidir que aquilo definitivamente não era da sua conta.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Em breve seu prato será entregue. Aproveitem seu jantar, senhores.

Tão logo o garçom se virou, Baekhyun desceu as vibrações para o nível mínimo de novo e desacelerou as masturbações; o olhar de Chanyeol para si era afiado como uma faca.

— O quê? — Deu de ombros. — Isso aqui é uma competição, Chanyeol. Não vou facilitar para você.

Havia rubor até mesmo na pele do peito de Chanyeol que aparecia por entra a golas da camisa, meio úmida de suor.

— Eu te odeio.

— Pensa na recompensa, bebê. Vamos beber vinho e comer macarrão. E, se você ganhar...

Baekhyun desceu a mão para deslizar os dedos pela pele do períneo e Chanyeol se curvou para frente, tentando fugir do contato, os lábios comprimidos um contra o outro com força suficiente para ficarem embranquecidos.

— Eu ainda te odeio — ofegou ele, mas não havia força nas palavras; os olhos de Chanyeol sorriam.

— Pois bem. Que pena, não?

Baekhyun largou do pau de Chanyeol, enfiando-o duro de novo para dentro da cueca, assentando a calça no lugar e subindo a vibração em dois graus para que ambos pudessem esperar as comidas chegarem, conversando amenidades — Baekhyun falando e Chanyeol tentando prestar atenção, na verdade. Era claro onde estava o foco de Chanyeol e Baekhyun não conseguia culpá-lo.

Sentia-se satisfeito, na verdade.

Teve piedade e desligou o vibrador quando a comida chegou, dando sossego para que Chanyeol pudesse aproveitar a comida e a bebida. O namorado parecia completamente arruinado; havia manchas de suor no terno e o cabelo, depois de desarrumado por mãos nervosas, apontava para todos os lados. Suas mãos tremiam e ele deixou cair o garfo três vezes antes de conseguir girá-lo para enganchar o macarrão, e Baekhyun observou a movimentação com um franzir de sobrancelhas.

— Qual a sua cor, Chanyeol?

— Hm... — Ele levou o macarrão à boca e mastigou lentamente, gemendo de gosto. — Amarelo.

Baekhyun suspirou, pensativo.

— Nada de dançar, então — concluiu com um sorriso. — A gente tem uma meia hora de viagem para casa, ainda, então eu vou deixar o plug ligado, você vai se masturbar o caminho todo e não vai poder gozar. Se conseguir, a recompensa é sua.

Chanyeol sorriu em resposta.

— Você é muito bonzinho. Não era eu que tinha que ser um bom garoto aqui?

— Mas você está sendo um ótimo garoto. — Baekhyun ligou o vibrador no máximo por um instante, fazendo Chanyeol ofegar alto. — Termina de comer, Chanyeol. Vou pagar a conta.

— E a comida?

— Não estou com fome.

Chanyeol encarou-o, incrédulo e indignado, e deu um soco na mesa.

— Mas é um filho da puta mesmo.

— Sou sim. E sabe o que mais, Chanyeol? Você adora.

A isso, não houve nenhuma resposta; Chanyeol não tinha como desmentir a pura e simples verdade, afinal.

 

>><< 

 

A viagem de volta para casa foi uma tentação à parte. Chanyeol se mantivera relativamente composto no restaurante por que o ambiente assim o pedia, mas no carro, apenas os dois, toda a sua faceta pervertida veio à tona; esparramado no banco do carona, as calças arriadas em suas canelas, Chanyeol se masturbou e brincou consigo mesmo, gemendo alto, choramingando o nome de Baekhyun durante todo o tempo do deslocamento e quase causando acidentes várias vezes. Era perigoso, muito perigoso, e Baekhyun detestava admitir que aquela adrenalina o excitava; Chanyeol se contorcia, brilhando de suor sob as luzes do carro, as coxas tremendo, as mãos esforçadas na punheta, e como não furar sinais, buzinar para os carros da frente ou se enfiar em cruzamentos com aquele pedaço de pecado ao seu lado? Suas mãos ardiam para tocá-lo.

— Você... — ofegou Chanyeol em algum ponto, mordendo o lábio, engolindo um choramingo. — Fala que não é safado. Mas olha o que você está fazendo comigo... ah... você gosta de me ver assim, não gosta... de me... me... — O deslizar dos dedos em seu pau pareceu delicioso demais para Chanyeol conseguir continuar; Baekhyun quase enfiou a dianteira do carro em um poste. — Puta que pariu... você é mais safado do que eu, Baekhyun. Muito... muito mais.

— E você não gosta? — Baekhyun apertou o volante com força entre os dedos. — De sofrer? Você gosta, Chanyeol. E você gosta de sofrer para ser bom pra mim. Porque é isso que você gosta de ser, não é? De ser bom. Pra mim. E por quê, Chanyeol?

Ele não respondeu, gemendo alto o suficiente para ser um grito; Baekhyun custou a agüentar chegarem a um semáforo para plantar-lhe um tapa na coxa e segurar seu queixo entre os dedos, forçando Chanyeol a encará-lo nos olhos.

— Por que, Chanyeol?

Os olhos fora de foco, as pálpebras caídas pelo prazer que o dominava, piscaram para si na meia-luz do carro.

— Porque eu sou seu. Eu sou seu, Baekhyun. Seu, seu, seu.

— Exatamente. — Soltou-lhe quando o sinal abriu e o carro atrás deles o surpreendeu com uma bunizada potente; Chanyeol ainda teve a força para soltar uma risadinha na sua cara e Baekhyun lhe fez uma careta. — Eu digo que você não pode gozar e o que você faz?

— Eu... eu sofro?

— Também, porque você me obedece. Se eu dissesse para você descer desse carro do jeito que você está e continuar essa punheta para quem quisesse ouvir, você obedeceria. Se eu mandasse você gozar agora, você obedeceria. Você não faria qualquer coisa que eu quisesse, Chanyeol? Não faria?

— Eu faria. — Chanyeol arqueou o corpo contra o cinto de segurança e suprimiu um grito por entre o aperto de seus dentes, mas não parou a punheta, porque Baekhyun tinha dito que ele não podia parar e Chanyeol  _realmente_ queria aquela recompensa. — Eu faria... qualquer coisa... só para você me dizer o quão bom eu... eu sou.

Baekhyun finalmente estacionou o carro, sentindo o suor escorrer por sua nuca, e encarou Chanyeol como se pudesse devorá-lo ali mesmo, ainda masturbando-se, porque Baekhyun não o tinha mandado parar, vermelho, suado, arruinado e lindo, do jeito que Baekhyun o amava — e Baekhyun o amava de qualquer jeito. Era ele quem dominava ali, mas a verdade era que Chanyeol o tinha na palma de sua mão o tempo inteiro e Baekhyun nem sequer tinha vontade de lutar contra aquela coleira invisível. Aceitava que estava completamente domado. E aquela vulnerabilidade; ela tornava tudo mais gostoso.

— Pode parar, Chanyeol — mandou, desligando o vibrador e observando o namorado soltar um grito de frustração contra o teto do carro, ofegante, parecendo desorientado no próprio corpo. — Vamos entrar. Você foi ótimo, meu amor. Ótimo. O que você quer? Você ganhou. Você pode pedir o que você quiser. Por que você foi maravilhoso.

Chanyeol tremia como vara verde e precisou da ajuda de Baekhyun — que não se encontrava num estado lá muito diferente — para conseguir subir as calças e sair do carro, as próprias pernas o deixando na mão durante o caminho de poucos passos até a porta. Seu corpo fervia contra o de Baekhyun, febril como o de um demônio vindo diretamente do inferno.

Tão logo a porta se fechou atrás de ambos, Baekhyun atacou com tudo os lábios do namorado, içando-lhe pela nuca para nivelar seus rostos, arranhando suas costas, puxando seus cabelos e sorvendo da extensão da pele do pescoço com mordidas, Chanyeol gritando seu prazer para as paredes, perdido nas sensações, desorientado de tesão.

— Se você não falar o que você quer de recompensa agora... — rosnou Baekhyun contra a pele de seu ombro, mordendo-o com força e arrancando-lhe um choramingo de dor. — Eu vou te comer aqui mesmo. E a seco.

— Ah... Você... — Chanyeol tentou afastar Baekhyun de si, respirar fundo, clarear suas ideias, mas o namorado tinha pregado em si como um carrapato e, de todas as coisas que Chanyeol tinha planejado, desde comer o namorado de quatro até, sabia lá, dominá-lo um pouco para variar, conseguiu-se lembrar apenas de uma ideia simples, simples até demais para toda a tortura que tinha suportado, mas...  — Quero cavalgar você. Com a coleira. E a corrente. Baekhyun...

— Você é depravado, Chanyeol — sussurrou Baekhyun, sorrindo contra a pele do pescoço de Chanyeol antes de se afastar e arrastá-lo para o quarto.

Remexeu no guarda-roupa até encontrar, debaixo da bagunça de roupas, a caixa onde guardava os lubrificantes, camisinhas e brinquedos sexuais que Chanyeol insistira em comprar. Realmente parecia uma coleira de cachorro, com a argola para que a corrente fosse encaixada, e Chanyeol simplesmente adorava a sensação de pertencimento que ela trazia.

Não que ele precisasse de muito para isso naquele momento. Ofegava ao se livrar das roupas e, nu em toda a sua glória, esperar que Baekhyun encaixasse a coleira em seu pescoço, sorrindo ao sentir o couro contra sua pele.

— Deita, Baekhyun — pediu, observando o namorado se despir e espalhar-se na cama como os predadores olham para suas presas. Baekhyun gostava do Chanyeol manhoso e desesperado, mas às vezes, só às vezes, aquele Chanyeol que lhe olhava de cima, tirava o plug de si mesmo e então descia sobre seu pau, um sorrisinho sacana no rosto, o fazia ferver inteiro por dentro. Quantas facetas Chanyeol conseguia ter? Anos se passavam e Baekhyun sentia que não conhecia todas ainda; toda transa podia ser uma nova aventura e era ali que morava toda a graça da coisa. Baekhyun nunca conseguiria se enfarar de Chanyeol.  — Você... você me deixou tão fraco que eu mal consigo me mexer. Satisfeito?

Chanyeol rebolava em seu pau, porém, um esfregar lento e deliberado. Baekhyun ofegou.

— Não é uma boa transa se você ainda consegue... ah... fazer hora com a minha cara.

— Eu não sou tão chato assim, sou? — Ele gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e acelerando minimamente os seus movimentos. — Voce adora me ouvir falar.

— Adoro tudo sobre você. Não... não vale.

— Haha — Chanyeol quis rir, mas saiu mais como um choramingo. — É porque eu sou lindo.

— É, é lindo, e bom, e tudo pra mim, Chanyeol — confirmou Baekhyun, enrolando a corrente ligada à corrente de Chanyeol em suas mãos e puxando sem muita força, com a firmeza apenas necessária para tornar os movimentos de Chanyeol um pouco mais desesperados. — É pra mim que você geme, é pra mim que você grita.

— É, porque eu faria isso pra outra pessoa? Eu tenho você e você é... — Baekhyun deu outro puxão na corrente, com força dessa vez, e ele quicou com ainda mais afinco, ofegando por causa do esforço, suado, corado, e Baekhyun se sentiu meio sobrecarregado pela sorte de sensações que lhe assaltaram naquele momento. — Perfeito pra mim. E é por isso que eu... eu quero... ser bom pra... pra...

O corpo de Baekhyun fervia e suas mãos coçavam para empurrar Chanyeol na cama e fodê-lo até que ele não pudesse mais andar no dia seguinte, mas ele não podia fazer aquilo, pois Chanyeol conquistara sua recompensa, então descontou toda a sua frustração na corrente enrolada em sua mão; puxou até fazer Chanyeol engasgar e para conduzir seus movimentos, assegurando sua dominância até ali, completamente indefeso, e foi após Chanyeol retesar o corpo inteiro em um grito de prazer que Baekhyun gozou.

Chanyeol ofegou como se o orgasmo tivesse sido dele, masturbando-se desesperadamente, e Baekhyun o assistiu finalmente quebrar com um choramingo fraco, o corpo pesado desabando em cima do seu, fedendo a suor e sexo.

E até ali, naquela situação nojenta, Baekhyun o amava. Puta que pariu, estava completamente fodido e nem sequer conseguia se importar.

— Venci — cantarolou Chanyeol, algum tempo depois, a voz falhando pela rouquidão.

— Venceu — concordou Baekhyun, deslizando as mãos pela extensão das costas do namorado em um gesto de conforto. — Nunca duvidei que você conseguiria.

— Mas que mentira! — Chanyeol sentou-se novamente no colo de Baekhyun e meteu-lhe o indicador na cara, o peito todo sujo de porra e os cabelos parecendo um ninho de mafagafos não contribuindo muito para atribuir-lhe alguma credibilidade. — Duvidou sim. Eu disse que eu conseguia. Eu faço tudo por amor e por uma boa foda. Você sabe disso.

Encararam-se nos olhos pelo que pareceram séculos e sorriram um para o outro, Chanyeol curvando-se para beijar o namorado com delicadeza nos lábios.

— Eu sei — Baekhyun sussurrou contra a boca de Chanyeol, ouvindo-o dar uma risadinha contente. — E eu te amo também.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
